Offspringerz
Biography Offspringerz has been playing since 2003, starting on the Midnight Ocean and then later moving to the Viridian Ocean. He played on many different characters on Midnight but only played every once and a while as a greenie, until in mid-2005, he was recommended by a friend to play on Viridian. Tegasus Flyers Offspringerz, using a pirate named Offspringer at the time, joined the crew, Tegasus Flyers, with his good friend in real life, Nativecaptin. In his starting weeks in the Tegasus Flyers, he was known as the annoying greenie (and still acts like one today) of the crew, basically doing whatever a greenie would do. If it wasn't for Hellrat and Legoles and their patience with him, then he probably would be gone from the game at this present day, for not knowing how to relate in Puzzle Pirates. Offspringer always dreamed about being an officer, until November 27th, 2005, when he became an officer in the crew Tegasus Flyers, as a birthday present from Hellrat and Legoles. During his officer days, he still had a hard time relating in Puzzle Pirates. During months of maturing, he rose to fleet officer rank, and later to senior officer rank in early 2006. The Beast and the Harlot During March, Offspringer quit Tegasus Flyers (at the time in the flag The Crown) and made his own crew The Beast and the Harlot. He didn't have much of a problem as a captain and had some worthy senior officers. Offspringer joined the flag The Crown when his crew became rumored so that he could keep in touch with the Tegasus Flyers. Return to Tegasus Flyers Later when he started to get bored with being a captain, he returned to the Tegasus Flyers and disbanded The Beast and the Harlot. Months later, after nothing special happening, he created an alternate named Offerz, which he gradually started using more. Offerz later achieved a senior officer position in Tegasus Flyers and asked them to demote Offspringer to pirate. Tegasus Flyers later left The Crown and created their own flag, Rowboat Renegades, while bringing along a friend from The Crown, Jnc. Offerz soon gained a royal position in the flag. He became a millionare and reached his highest amount of PoE in late summer. After becoming bored of the game and losing alot of PoE, he decided to quit. Near the beginning of September 2006, he rejoined the game with another alternate named Offspringerz, and rose up the ranks to senior officer in Tegasus Flyers and prince in Rowboat Renegades. Offspringerz can act like a greenie at times, but he is still well respected in his crew and flag. The pirate names Offspringer, Offerz and Offspringerz all revolved around the band The Offspring, which he really liked at the time. Crew history Offspringer * Cabin person, pirate, officer, fleet officer and senior officer of Tegasus flyers * Cabin person and senior officer of The Skulls * Captain of The Beast and the Harlot Offerz * Cabin person, officer and senior officer of Tegasus flyers Offspringerz * Cabin person, pirate, officer and senior officer of Tegasus flyers * Cabin person and pirate of Siren's Song Flag history Offspringer * Member of Armada of the Angels * Member of The Crown * Member and lord of Rowboat Renegades Offerz * Member, lord and prince of Rowboat Renegades Offspringerz * Member and prince of Rowboat Renegades